A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to travel along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. PTL 1 discloses a bogie including: a bolster attached to a carbody via bolster anchors; and a bogie frame supporting the bolster from below so as to be turnable relative to the bolster. To suppress a meander motion, the bogie frame is provided with a side bearing which contacts a slide portion of a lower surface of the bolster to apply turning resistance to the bogie frame. To reduce a slide stroke length between the side bearing and the slide portion of the bolster, the side bearing is generally arranged close to a center plate that is a turning center.
PTL 2 discloses a bogie including a turning resistance adjuster capable of adjusting the turning resistance depending on travel conditions. The turning resistance adjuster includes: a damper provided at a bogie frame and capable of contacting an outer peripheral surface of a slide center plate of a carbody from a lateral direction; and an actuator configured to cause the damper to contact or separate from the slide center plate depending on the travel conditions. As above, according to PTL 2, a region in the vicinity of the turning center of the bogie frame is occupied by the turning resistance adjuster. Therefore, PTL 2 discloses an embodiment in which side bearings are arranged at both respective left and right ends of the bogie frame to be separated from the turning center.